dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Puar
| JapName=プーアル| RomName=Pūaru| AniName=Puar| Yetname=Pu'er| MangaName=Pu'ar| AltName=Pu'erh Squeeker Pool Plume Pual Pualuu| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Manga: "Yamcha and Pu'ar" Anime: "Yamcha the Desert Bandit"| Race=Unknown, possibly some type of cat| Date of birth=743 Age| Date of death=| Height=| Weight=| FamConnect= Yamcha (Best Friend)|}} is a character in the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. In the Harmony Gold dub from the 1980s, the character is known as Squeeker (not Sparkles, as is commonly quoted),The first attempt at dubbing the ''Dragon Ball'' anime was in the late 1980s by Harmony Gold, which featured bizarre name changes for nearly all the characters and was voiced by Cheryl Chase. Though sharing an appearance to that of a mouse or cat, Puar is neither species, but is drawn a little bit to look like a cat. (Oolong even refers to Puar as a cat in "The History of Trunks")Dragon Ball manga, Akira Toriyama's "Ask Me Anything!" Corner, p. 196. The name is a pun on Pu-erh tea.Dragon Ball manga, Akira Toriyama's "Ask Me Anything!" Corner, p. 194. Background history Dragon Ball '' Often soft-spoken at times, Puar serves as Yamcha's constant companion. The two were originally a pair of desert thieves, robbing travelers whom would cross the area where they lived. On one such occasion, they finally meet Goku, Bulma and Oolong. The latter is recognized by Puar as an old schoolmate. ''Dragon Ball manga, pp. 118-121. Friendship with Bulma and Goku Some time after the meeting, the five of them team up and go on a hunt for the Dragon Balls. They are attacked by a robot piloted by Shu. Shu manages to steal the dragon balls except for Goku's four star ball. They later find a castle that belongs to Emperor Pilaf. They are trapped and knocked out by sleeping gas, allowing the last dragonball to be stolen. Goku tries to use a Kamehameha to bust open the wall but fails. Puar and Oolong transform to stop Pilaf from making his wish. As Pilaf was about to make his wish, Oolong wishes for "the world's most comfortable pair of underwear",which foils Emperor Pilaf's plans. The rest try to escape but are later captured again by Pilaf,and placed in a virtually indestructable room. Goku then looks at the moon and transforms into a giant ape, destroying Pilaf's palace. Puar turns into scissors and cuts off his tail and Goku returns to normal. Goku then decides to go to Master Roshi's island to train. Bulma, Puar, and Oolong decide to go to West City, and say their goodbyes to Goku. While they are flying they crash in a forest and are forced to walk through a desert to West City. The Tournament Puar is reunited with Goku at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar is a spectator in the matches. Goku is up against Jackie Chun (who is actually Master Roshi in disguise) Goku looks at the moon again and Transforms in a great ape again. Jackie Chun destroys the moon making Goku once again return back to normal. Later, after the Tournament, a year has passed and Goku goes on a journey to look for his Grandpa's four star ball. Red Ribbon Army During the Red Ribbon Army Saga, Puar is seen with Oolong and Yamcha training in West City. Later, Puar and everybody else want to help Goku fight the Reb Ribbon Army, but Goku already defeated them. Fighting Fortuneteller Baba warriors At Fortuneteller Baba's Palace where the last Dragon Ball had to be found, Puar teamed up with Upa to stop Fangs the Vampire, which they did with ease. Meeting Tien Shinhan Puar attends the 22nd World Martial arts Tournament to cheer on her friends. At the Tournament they see Master Shen (master Roshi's rival) and his two students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Yamcha is up aganist Tien in the Quarter finalist. Tien strikes A blow to Yamcha's leg breaking in it. Puar came out to help Yamcha changing into a magic carpet to transport him to the hospital. Later after the tournament Tien and Chiaotzu become friends with everyone. Later, after the Tournament, they find Krillin murdered. King Piccolo's reincarnation Three years later, Puar attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her friends and watch the fight betwen Goku and the reincarnated Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z '' Battle aganist the Saiyans Puar is seen at Kame House observing the battles against the Saiyans with Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi. They watch as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu die at the hand of Nappa. This makes Puar and Bulma break down crying. When Nappa destroys the TV cameras, they watch the battle through Fortuneteller Baba's crystal ball. Once the battle is over, they go out to look for Krillin, Goku, and Gohan to take them to the hospital. They try to find a way to wish their friends back since Piccolo dies along with Kami, making the Dragon Balls useless. They decide to travel to Planet Namek to use the Dragon Balls there. Battle against Frieza When they learn of Frieza, they want to travel to Planet Namek to help fight. But the ship they were going to use is not fixed yet. Once the Namekians were revived and sent to Earth, they learn that Namek is going to explode with Goku and Frieza on it. When the Planet explodes, they think Goku is dead. They waited 6 months to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive their friends who were killed by Nappa. They wish back Krillin and Yamcha, making Puar happy. They learn that Goku is not dead and will return to Earth as soon as he can. Garlic Jr. and the Black Water Mist A few months later, everybody gathers on Master Roshi's island for a party where they are under the control of the Black Water Mist. They are later cured by the sacred water up in Kami's Lookout. A Mysterious Youth A Year later, Puar is seen at Capsule Corp. where they see Vegeta's return. Everybody senses that Frieza is alive and coming to Earth. They go to where Frieza and his father King Cold land there ship. There is a boy who comes out of nowhere and transforms in to a Super Saiyan and destroys Frieza and his father. He then tells the others where Goku is coming to land. Goku learns that the boy's name is Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's son from 20 years in the future. He tells Goku of 2 androids who were made by Dr. Gero, a member of the Red Ribbon Army, who are coming in 3 years and to give Goku medicine for a heart virus that he is going to catch. Trunks leaves and Goku tells the others about what's going to happen in 3 years. Cell Games Three years later, Puar is seen again in Capsule corp. waiting on Cell's announcement of the Cell Games. Death and Revival Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Goku is allowed to return to earth for one day. Puar attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her friend. Puar goes with the group to gather the Dragon Balls to wish back the people killed in the World Martial Arts Stadium by Vegeta under Majin Buu's control. Puar must take refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. A day later Super Buu finds the Lookout and allows them to live for a short time. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Puar and the rest are transformed into chocolate and eaten instantly killing them. Puar is revived along with everybody else by Porunga. Everybody on Earth gives their energy to Goku to make the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. Puar is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. 10 years later, Puar attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament again to cheer on her friends at the end of DBZ. ''Dragon Ball GT Puar is seen in episode 40 Piccolo's Decision on the Tuffle planet before the Earth explodes. Puar last appearance is returning to his vagabond life roaming the desert with Yamcha as they watch Shenron flying in the sky. However, as the manga and anime progress (before even the start of Dragon Ball Z) Puar is eventually reduced to the role of a background character. As the driving theme of the manga/anime is mostly fighting, Puar can do little more than react to the horrors of the latest and greatest villain. Puar hosts Yamcha's Tournament in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Alternate timeline Puar is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline", as seen in the television special The History of Trunks. Puar is seen hidden in a submarine with Oolong, Master Roshi and Turtle. Gender There has been some debate regarding Puar's gender, despite being voiced by only female voice actors. The character was referred to as female numerous times in Saban's edited English version of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, although Toriyama has indicated in interviews that he had considered Puar male while writing the manga. In the Japanese versions, Puar refers to himself/herself as boku and is sometimes referred to as Puar''-kun, hinting male characteristics. Despite indications of masculinity, when Puar faints in the English dub of "The Power of Nappa", Roshi reassures Oolong by saying, "She'll be okay". In addition, Bulma tells Oolong to "Go help her!" in episode 12 of ''Dragon Ball. Puar is also refered to as female on Funimation's Dragon Ball website. Powers and abilities Puar has the innate ability of flight or self-levitation as seen throughout the series. Having also learned how to master Shapeshifting by graduating from the Shapeshifting Academy, Puar can transform into anything, even inanimate objects. Unlike Oolong, Puar can hold a form as long as necessary, although strength is not increased by the transformation and Puar is still unable to turn into something that can be used up, like fuel or food. Trivia *The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game lists Puar as Changeling race. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Naoko Watanabe * Ocean Group dub: Kathy Morse (1995 Dragon Ball dub) Cathy Weseluck (Dragon Ball Z) * Funimation dub: Monika Antonelli * Latin American Dub: Jesús Barrero (first half DB) and Cristina Camargo (rest) * Portuguese Dub: Fernanda Figueiredo Notes and references External links * Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ de:Pool Category:Characters who can fly Category:Animals Category:Former Villains